


Laundry Day

by EndoplasmicPanda



Series: Endo's Oneshots [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mentions of chub, Team Bonding, for once there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoplasmicPanda/pseuds/EndoplasmicPanda
Summary: The rest of the members of Team 7 should really consider buying their own washing machines.





	Laundry Day

“Can I borrow some laundry detergent?”

Naruto blinks, pulls his front door open further, rubs at an eye in an effort to make sure that it wasn’t, in fact, deceiving him.

“Sakura?”

Sakura butts past him, arms full of dirty labcoats and soiled flak jackets and a healthy smattering of… _unmentionables_. “Nah, on second thought, it’d probably be easier if I just did my laundry here. That’s cool with you, right?”

“Uhh…” Naruto looks at the time. “I’ve got somewhere to be in like twenty minutes? So—“

“Meh, just leave me a key,” Sakura waves a hand at him over her shoulder, as she shuffles into the next room. “Good lord, have you _heard_ of a broom and dustpan?”

Naruto purses his lips like a fish, and narrows his eyebrows. “Umm, well, I wasn’t exactly expecting company, y’know…”

“Yeah, but still,” she says, still out of sight. “Aww, what the hell? Where’s the good detergent? It smelled like lavenders and vanilla.”

“I ran out,” Naruto says. He hears the _click_ of the washer as it starts to fill with water, and walks around the corner towards the doorway.

Sakura is tossing piles of clothes across his room, stacking them atop his unmade bed and sorting out the bloody clothes from the heavily urinated.

Naruto makes his way towards his dresser, pulls out an off-white undershirt, gives it the sniff test. When it passes to his satisfaction, he fishes around in for a matching pair of black pants.

He turns back to Sakura, clothes in arms, and notices she’s still raging like a hurricane in the corner. He looks down at himself and the wrinkly pajamas clinging to his body, up to the clothes in his hands, and back across the room. “Uhh, can you… like…”

Sakura pauses, turns, huffs. “Please,” she says with an eyeroll, “I’m a registered physician down at the hospital. You think I haven’t seen chub before?”

Naruto pales. “Sakura…”

“Relax,” she says, turning around again. “I’m not gonna ask you to turn your head and cough.”

“I think I’m just going to change in the living room,” Naruto suggests with a grin, and does just that.

He’s finishing adjusting his pants when Sakura makes her way back out of Naruto’s room, rubbing at the laundry detergent that somehow ended up on her forehead. “This is gonna be a while,” she yawns, throwing open the cupboards in the kitchen and grabbing an unopened box of cereal. “Is this really all you have?”

“Uhh… that and ramen.”

“Why am I not surprised.” The cupboard slams. Sakura stretches, rubs at her eyes, shoots a sidelong glance at the couch in the living room. “I’m gonna take a nap. Is that cool with you?”

Naruto looks at the clock on the wall again. The frog at the top stares back at him, silently judging. “Uhh, I’ve really gotta go, Sakura; Granny Tsunade wants to see me and you know how she gets—“

Sakura is already out cold, spread eagle over the pile of pillows in the middle of the futon, arm dangling over edge.

Naruto blinks, raises an eyebrow, turns to grab his orange jacket from the coat hanger (and then bending over to pick it up off the floor when he remembers he never got that far when it took it off last). He leaves his keys on the counter, walks out the door, and tries his damnedest not to let it slam on the way out.

Sakura was in _his apartment_ , after all. She could cause _damage_.

* * *

When he gets home later, a bag of groceries (read: snacks and junk food) tucked under his shoulder, Naruto has a mild panic attack when he realizes his keys aren’t in his pockets.

Then he remembers, snorts in amusement, and opens the unlocked door.

Sasuke is sleeping in his big padded recliner in the corner, laundry basket posited on the coffee table in front of him, arm tucked in his lap and face coiled into that derisive pout that never seems to go away. Sakura is still snoring; this time, however, she’s facing the other direction, feet propped up on the arm rest and crossed over one another. A pile of folded clothes is stacked up in the corner.

_‘Maybe Konohamaru’s not busy,”_ Naruto blanches, and he backs out of his apartment the way he came.

He turns, takes a step forward, and his foot catches on the masked man that’s propped up lackadaisically in his doorjamb.

Naruto goes flying.

When the contents of Naruto’s shopping are smashed against the far concrete wall in an explosive clamor, Kakashi looks up from his book and sniffs.

“Say, Naruto,” he says, tapping the duffel bag sitting next to him with his palm, “Mind if I do some laundry?”

**Author's Note:**

> An old oneshot of mine I wrote a while back for Tumblr but never bothered posting elsewhere.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://endoplasmicpanda.tumblr.com/) | [FFN.net](http://fanfiction.net/~endoplasmicpanda)**


End file.
